This invention relates to diaphragm surrounding.
In traditional passive radiators and acoustic drivers, the surround that supports the diaphragm has a partially circular or elliptical cross-section and is made of a high durometer material to provide an approximately linear force-deflection response. Geometric non linearities at high axial excursions in some surrounds can cause dynamic instabilities, parametric excitation of sub-harmonic rocking modes, and buckling that affects the acoustic performance.